The Queen's Adoption
by Beau-jeezay
Summary: Naruto was rescued by a group of ambasador from the west that lies accros the ocean, what fate holds.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER ANIME REFFERENCE YOU MIGHT NOTICE WHEN READING THIS.**

Past that affect the future

It was the fifth year when kyuubi no kitsune was defeated by their great leader. When Yondaime sealed and defeated the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.

It was midnight and he was only five year old at that time when he was running from a bunch mob. They were shouting curses and throwing knives and broken glass. "Freak come here so we can kill yea!"

"Yea! You damn demon fox, stop running" a fat women shouted throwing sake bottle at a blond little boy running away from her scary face. Never noticing the attraction she made in the street. Yet some people never did anything.

But some people even the join

Naruto was running and evading some knives, broken shards of glasses to farm tools until he ended up in a very dark dead-end alley. "Crap I'm stuck" Naruto thought as he turned around to see at least six civilian and four ninja doing nothing to protect the boy. Even though it's their mission. "Damn chuunin they always have to watch me die don't they, where were the ANBU?" he asked himself turning around to see at least more than ten people with sharp knives and some make-shift spear.

"nowhere to run now demon," the man in front said chuckling with the rest "any last word you demon " he said taking out a tanto from its sheet.

Naruto know that nobody will be coming. The old man is away on a business to visit another nation as a representative of Elemental Country with other kage of five main villages. He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable. He felt the sharp tanto pierce his stomach. The man who stabbed the little child started twisting the tanto rising up only to be stop when the tanto turn into a healing slug and started healing the boy.

Naruto open his eyes to see a hooded woman in front of him. Startling him he stood up only to be dragged down and cover the boy's sight using her chest. But Naruto still can hear bloody scream's of behind the woman. He then looks up to see the face that he will never forget on his life.

Her Hair was darker than black, a pair of ruby for an eye, and a crimson colored kissable lips, and a voice of a protective mother. "Don't worry little child you will be safe with me." She said giving Naruto a perfect Smile that can make men destroy them self just to see those smile.

Naruto then lost consciousness…

It was 30 minutes ago when they rescued a young child getting beaten up by a mob and some of the village so called ninja. The little kid they rescued has a miracle or a great luck. The boy is a container of a demon. A strong one at that they thought as they examined the power on the seal that contains the demon.

"Queen Antria, the boy holds a power wild yet controllable if he is properly taken care of." A paladin said as she open her eyes and look at the sleeping. "He contains the fox of rage or so called the people here known as nine-tailed fox" she said.

The woman behind the paladin and stood-up and walk over to the paladin. Kneel down examining the seal "a belittled little child of dream he is" she said concentrating in the seal patterns. "Speculum sol solis dea" she whispered and a mirror in front of her appeared. "Margaret call lady Coria here and Sir Arturo here, after that return here with water and some sage heart plant." She said giving her the order "now let's how foxy doing" she said as Margaret left the room

_Inside the seal_

It was stinky, the place look like a dungeon mix with sewers as she can see pipe's and graffiti words. She was inside the child's mind and the hall to kyuubi's seal. She walked around touch the words written on the wall to see the memory of the child. It was the word demon she touches.

_Memory_

"_Neh! Ojii-san. Am I really a demon like those villager's said." the four year old child ask a man cleaning a bowl. A bubbly child looking down at the steaming ramen in front of him as he got beaten up few hours ago. _

_The old man looks at him with sadness in his eyes. Through Naruto it's only a simple look for a four year old. But to the queen, she knows that those eyes are compassion, sadness and pity._

_The old ramen maker "Naruto be yourself for who you are, not by how people look at your pass" he said to Naruto._

"_What is that suppose to be?" the child asks as he looks at the old man._

_The old man chuckled slightly "that if for you to know later, but I can tell that you will know next year" he said suddenly looking at Antria. He whispered something and then whisper a few words and suddenly got kicked out Naruto's memory._

_End of Memory._

What in Merlin's beard just happen? She was viewing Naruto's memory then. The old man did something. His power is way too advance to do something like that. Viewing future event and doing time and space magic are ancient magic older that the very start of sages and it's considered a lost art. Whoever that man, he have good intentions for the child.

She look around to see his memory have all been locked up. It's like a time spell with trigger for whoever tried to look at his memory. By the looks of it it's not a ninja of this village she thought. But by the very same men who just kick her off that memory.

She decided to ponder it later and went started walking around to find the seal. She walk around the little child mind and notice cracks on the wall and some part of the tiles are missing. This bad the child is on his limit on holding his insanity. Also the child have red mist on his head, also bad one at that.

She tried to hurry until she heard voices a child and a woman too.

"… then there was this lady, I don't know but she just protected me from that mob and she was doing the cool serious 'don't worry little child your safe with me." The bubbly boy said talking to a giant kitsune. Who also tries to copy the Antria voices and action. She chuckled as she found it very cute.

The fox was in her human a beautiful red head at that. A great beautiful one at that; she thought as she gave a smile to the young child.

The fox smiled at the little voice of the child. It's only the voice on this isolation she ever likes. "Well Naruto-kun on how she looks like I'm going to guess that she is Queen Antaria Delarvia, the leader of the democratic country of Mahora." She paused and then looks at Antaria behind Naruto. "Well Naruto as long how fun this is you have to get back she will be there with you." The fox said touching Naruto on the forehead and made Naruto disappear out of his mind.

Antaria step out of the shadow to meet the queen of fox and the great servant of Inari. "Kitsune-sama" Antaria bowed down to the queen.

The women behind the cage bow her head a little. "How may I help you An-chan?, we haven't seen each other for a long time" she said smiling "when was it, I think that was when your inauguration for your crown." She said.

Antaria chuckled as she remembers how that goes. Kyuubi no kitsune started spreading hormones in the air for a week. No men and woman left unsatisfied. But the hormones have another effect that increases the meat supply for the country as they notice that beef and chicken their more active with their mates again. "Oh I thank you for that day we were able to spread the food to the people who needs it." Antaria said as she sat down on the wet flower.

"it's nothing for an old friend An-chan" she said also sitting down on her cage. How come you say my real name anymore An-chan" she asked pouting.

Antaria gave her a smile "You're same as always Mikoto-chan" she said.

Mikoto then get sad "I miss you, An-chan." She said getting a bit teary.

Antaria stood up and stood closer to cage and touch Mikoto's Hand "I miss you too" she said when she was suddenly kicked out of Naruto's Mind

"Hey"

Antaria groan as her body act so she doesn't lose control of the mind invasion she did on Naruto.

"Hey"

As she felt another nudge on her body. She already lost her connection already but the magic she did was exhausting.

While Naruto was still wandering how he got into this room. Remember how he might get in here. This might be the lady who rescued him. He thought as he study her face. She was beautiful and a very tall woman. She was wearing a dress out of this world. The dress hides her figure but can tell that she was one of those very slim woman as he can tell the waist, that hug her figure. Probably a fighter as well, as he observe her hand full of scar's. Well since he got nothing to he tried to wake her up again." Hey! Baba wake-up" he shouted at her ear.

This got the attention Antaria as she open her eyes. For many years nobody called her old as long she remember. "Quisnam vos dico vetus!! STOLIDUS PARVULUS." She shouted as he bopped her fist on the child head.

Naruto was now lost to what she just said. But right now he got another problem. His head was bleeding like a fountain of in the top of a waterfall.

"Ah!" she Antaria shouted as she panicked "Kid we just healed just healed you don't die yet." She said shouting. "MARGARETE, CORIA GET IN HERE WE GOT A WATERFALL OF BLOOD IN HERE" she shouted outside her window.

The moment she shouted those words bat's started flying to her room and gathered in one spot of the room. They formed a pillar on top of each other and disperse to see a very pale blond woman. She was a very beautiful woman that looks like never left her house or a mansion at that. Pale beyond the dead as person can describe.

"Hey! Shotacon suck blood right now don't worry about the boy dying" she said as she pointed at the boy running around the room as he panic clutching his head while spraying blood like a water hose.

"Who you calling Shotacon, you old hag." She said shouting back at the Antaria.

Their bickering didn't stop until some blood until some gushing blood went to the vampire red lips. "Blood" she thought as she licks some of it. "Blood of an ancient royalty at that" she grab the boy in the forehead. "Antaria who is this young child with you" she said as she looks in the boys eyes.

"Oh I just rescued the boy, clean the blood around the wound will yea" she said as she flopped down the couch in the room of the hotel.

"Oh Coria, thinks she will like you." She said as her fang started appearing on her mouth and grabs him on the head.

Naruto at that time was panicking "Oji-san help me." He thought as fang started going near him. Only to feel good as she licked the wound on his head.

"Wait lady stop" as he felt pleasure growing on his head and he liked it greatly.

"Hey shotacon you can stop now" Antaria said.

But Coria kept going feeling the pleasure as she sucked the blood out of the boys head. She almost sunk her teeth to his brain only to be stopped by or might be called a kick from a cleric that just entered the room. "What do you think you're doing to the child Coria" Margareta said as she unsheathed her blade while holding another staff on her hand. "I will stop you just too…" the eyes of the woman met the young boy's eyes. Suddenly tackled him to the ground. "Are you hurt? Do you feel pain; want me to make you feel better" she said trying to seduce a five year old. Removing her robe in front of the child.

"Great I'm surrounded by Shotacon's and propably that Arturo is a pedophile." Antaria thought as she watches the conversation and the fight between the two. "Will just the two of you heal the child already?" She said bopping both of them in the head

Margareta just nodded her head as she twirls her staff with her hand "Matris terra vigoratus is parvulus."(Mother Earth Heal this Child) she pointed at the child. Healing his wound at the head. "Somnium minor somnus" (dreamless sleep) she said pointing at the child head making him fall asleep.

"I'll bring him to Arturo's room he can stay there." Coria said as she catched the blond child before he hit the floor.

Only to be stopped by Antaria herself. "Put him on my bed for now Coria. He might not get comfortable on that room with a man that looks like will stab you to death." She said as how he noticed the Warrior always got a weapon on his hand.

Coria nodded knowing that the queen will always will be over protective at the child's welfare as she remember how protective she was to her people. "As you wish" Coria bowed down to the queen before she bring him to queen's room.

"Margareta hold on to that Sage heart, looks like you will need it later." Antaria said to her cleric.

"So, Antaria-sama the child what are you going to do about the child." Margareta asks as Coria walk outside the door.

Antaria look outside the window. "That depends on the child's decisions. If somehow he wants to stay here or come with us it will be his choice." Antaria said as she looks down outside her window to see some ninja looking for the child. "But right now he stay's here and must never leave this place, Coria have some of your bats wonder around the town and collect some information about the child and Margareta collect some information about the attack five years ago." She ordered the two.

"What about you my queen, what will you be doing." Margareta ask.

Antaria smiled "get me this paper work Margareta after your order has been completed." Said as she handed a small note to Margareta.

"Well isn't this nice the queen herself is showing what it really meant to be a queen, I got to show this to the people of our country." She said teasing the queen.

Antaria chuckled a bit "Not yet Coria that bastard of uncle of mine got a wind of this he will manipulate the child to do his bidding." She said "beside that how will you know that I will try to adopt the child." She said putting her hand on her hips.

Coria give her a smile and hug her from behind. "I know you enough" she said biting the queen on her collarbone. "The child is an ancient, what are you going to do about that" she said to the queen removing her dress.

While Margarete was blushing she thought she herself. "It will be nice to have child to take care of." She thought to herself as she leaves the room.

Naruto woke up and feel funny. "Where am I" he said grabbing the blanket beside him and feel nervous. Many things' was running to his head. "Am I dead, where is this place, is this one of those slave house jiji was talking about…" bad thought was running through his head. He closed his eyes not knowing what going on.

"Didn't I say I your safe with me" Naruto heard a voice and open his eye to see a pair of beautiful ruby red eyes. "Welcome to the living young child" she said.

"Am I dead nee-chan?" Naruto ask as he thought he was staring at a succubus to eat his soul or an angel herself had shown herself.

Antaria chuckled. "Do not worry kiddo" she said standing up "you're not dead yet, come you haven't eaten for a days" she said as she heard stomach growls out of hunger.

Naruto just followed her because he was hungry and his curiosity. 'I hope this lead me into something good' he thought as he walk following the child

He stumbled down but still can't feel his leg, he then notice that he was now floating above the floor "I forgot that your body hasn't recover yet, then let my assistant bring you." Antaria said as Naruto turn his head around to see a woman with glasses.

"Hello kiddo what's you name" the woman said as she get closer to the floating boy and hugged Naruto on her chest. As she float over floating over to the queen.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto just said at the smillin lady who keep hugging him.

The lady smiled and gives Naruto a kiss on the forehead "nice to meet you Naruto, Margarete Mel Grande the 6th" she said giving Naruto another kiss on the lips. Only to have her head whack on the back by a very pale woman.

"Enough with pedophiliac tendency, the kid haven't eaten for days bring him to the kitchen now" she said. "follow the lady outside Naruto" she smiled at Naruto.

While Naruto was still obvious on what's happening, and just followed on what the beautiful lady said. He arrived in a beautiful kitchen full of food and dinner table with a woman drinking a bottle sake and huge metallic looking guy. "well you certainly took time, come here and your food before it get cold." She said to Naruto as she chugged another bottle of sake. He look at the woman infront of him and the man, wondering if he is really dead. "Sit down alreay…" when suddenly a stone with explosive tags was suddenly broke the window.

"GET OUT OF HERE WITH THAT DEMON CHILD WITH YOU HAG, NOBODY WELCOMED YOU HERE DEMON'S." a civilian and other hater's of the new alliance outside said shouting with other people joining him at his violence.

Inside the hotel room "the hate is strong in here Antaria, are we really suppose to stay here." The big man said as he look at the boy "the boy will also be a burden in our travel" he said eating a turkey leg.

Antaria just look at her bottle and then look at the food in front of her. "well the boy will not be a burden, Margarete will be the who will be taking care of her."

Naruto who was obliviously doesn't know whats going on. "hey isn't this dangerous. You know explosive tags exploding in ten second's." naruto ask as he look at the sizzling paper tags that's thrown from the windows.

Outside the people who was staring up was waiting for the blow. In their mind they were counting. _'one, two, three,…,six Eh!' _when people now notice a sparkling object from the second floor where they throw the bomb and it was held by a grinning Naruto.

"Naruto throw the thrash out of the window, the janitor will clean it up later." A women shout from the second floor was heard.

That's when everyone started running. Few people were left behind seeing that it's a cramp alley way and not much too move. People were stepping on each other. When the flash tag were set off creating a bloody mess. Blood were everywhere and one of the tag was a poison tag creating a purple miss that cause iritation on many people that survive.

On the second floor the window was shut off as the moment naruto drop the bomb. He was forced to drop it and act like a maniac by Aruturio. Naruto knows that this will be called on Council later.

"don't worry about the council and the hokage Naruto." She said in utmost confidence. "because I'm." she said closing her eyes and stand up on the table.

"the nominated queen of Mahora, ruler and unified the unstable land of the west. Also the most beautiful woman on the face of this Dimension." She said laughing at the end.

Naruto who was just seated and doesn't think of anythin as he took a ate the bread on the table. 'this person must be nut's the same as that pedo on other room.' He though as he look at some food on the table.

"ramen…" he thought as he grab the hot food on the table.

Well I just edited the first chapter. Since the first chapter is too short. Well review it ffor me will yea. Make a good bashing on my story will yea not a crappy bashing that other people put.

_You story suck, die already kill yourself._

I hate that kind of review so put it like this.

_You story need a lot of work. Many missing important part of the story. I might as well grab a chicago typewritter and blast a hole on my laptop just to justify that you need a lot of editing._

Yea that's what im looking for.

Well anyway leave a lot of good thing for this jackass of an author. So cya and wait for at least two weeks for another chapter. If im too kind I will pull it out of my chest later.

Well here is a preview anyway.

"_HEY! Genma wake up already." A man with a scar on his face shouted as he walked to their post._

_The man who chewed his senbon just looking at his friend. "Oh! Raido your back early. What happen another break up." He said grinning from ear to ear._

_Raido just whack his head "the representative from four years ago are back, this time somebody special is with them."_

_Genma looked up and the remember somebody that went missing the moment they left. He grin as he remember the little runt._

Well that's the preview and I will tell you how naruto disapear later. So bye and god bless


End file.
